Like a Rabbit
by sister2death
Summary: After having a little too much fun in school, Momiji starts having some major issues, issues that appearently all the previous rabbits had. MomijixMany differant FB characters. Warning: Language, Adult situations, Rape, Yaoi lots and lots of shmex.
1. Chapter 1

**... Like A Rabbit**

Warning: This fanfic will contain **A LOT **of sex! Sex with all ages and genders and species. If you're under 16, or you can't handle adult fiction- **DON'T READ THIS STORY**! It will shatter your portrait of your innocent bunny boy. I'm evil like this, sorry, I did it to Quatre of gundam wing, and I'll strike again.

For those of you who want a damn good fanfic, an **(All FB Characters and then some)xMomiji **fic, continue. I hope you enjoy.

No, I don't own fruits basket, not Momiji, not Shigure... or anyone else. This story won't contain any spoilers, well maybe one if I want Momiji to get with Akito... but so far I don't have any plans for spoilers.

-------------------------------------------------

Momiji raced down the school hallway, his class mates weren't too far behind, it was another day of cops and robbers and he had no objections to playing the robber.

_Where to hide! Where to hide!_

His eye's raced over the crowds of students before him and rested on the auditorium door.

_No one will be in there!_

He slung open the door, he was careful to make sure there were no teachers to see, and raced down the lane between the rows of seats and leapt onto the stage just as the three boys burst in after him.

"There he is?" One of them yelled.

"On no!" Momiji giggled and ran back stage, hopping over random props that littered the way.

_A place to hide! A place to hide!_

The dressing room! He quickly opened the door and ran in, as the door closed the room blackened and he managed to hide in the back corner, he would stay there until they passed.

Footsteps echoed outside the door.

"Where is he?" The leader of the trio, Ryo's voice echoed.

"He went this way for sure," Toji, the taller of the three and class clown answered.

"I think-" the door flew open, "He's in here!" the lights came on and Momiji's eyes fell on the handsome Kazuma.

Momiji screamed in surprise, "On no!" he looked for a way out but they blocked it well, "I give up! I give up!"

Toji looked over at Ryo, who smiled.

"You know what happens to robbers, Momiji?" Ryo approached the sitting blonde.

Momiji giggled, "What?"

Ryo grabbed the boys sides and tickled him, "They get punished!"

Momiji squealed and tried to pry his hands off, "Ah! Help!"

Ryo ran his eyes over Momiji's creamy thighs and soft, exposed ass cheeks, the boys shorts had ridene high enough up that just a pinch of his underwear peaked out. Ryo's pants tightened around his growing erection as he continued.

Toji took this opportunity to close the door, he knew what was coming, the three of them had lusted over their classmate for a long time now, it was now or never.

"Robbers get strip searches too, Ryo, don't go too light on him, he's been very bad..." Kazuma smiled and knelt down by the two.

Momiji laughed, "Strip search?" AH!" he played along.

Toji made his way around the bunch and slid behind Momiji to prop him up.

Kazuma suddenly yanked down Momiji's shorts and unders, Momiji's penis sprang up immediately and the small boy blushed a light pink.

Ryo carefully too mimiji's shirt off and tossed it to the side, he eyed the boys pink nipples. Lowering himself, he took one in his mouth, suckling hard.

Momiji gasped and arched his back, letting out a loud moan, "Ryo! W-what are you doing?"

Kazuma looked around and spotted a jar of vasteline and took it in hand, "Perfect, it's time for a cavity search!"

Momiji looked down and watched as Kazuma opened the jar and scooped out a good amount with his fingers. After coating the digits he ran them over Momiji's small opening, " I-it burns..." he quivered as the gel stung, but that didn't stop Kazuma from entering one of his fingers, it went in deeply, sending jolts up the rabbits spine, it tingled and burned.

Ryo finished with the hardened nipple and begun to stroke Momiji's hard member and his own.

Momiji wasn't stupid when it came to sex, but this would be his first time, and he supposed with all three of these guys, his penis throbbed and his ass quivered , "Ka...zuma..." he whined, "Hurry, oh god..." he felt like he was going to explode.

Ryo blinked, surprised that the boy wasn't protesting, he bent down and kissed Momiji, gently running his tongue over the boys sugary-sweet lips, then trailed down to one of his ears. Nipping his earlobe, he plunged his tongue deep inside.

Momiji cried out, and spasmed against Kazuma's fingers, tears ran down his cheeks, "Oh god, do me, I need it now!"

Kazuma couldn't help but laugh, he took out his fingers, he had prepped his large member as well and quickly entered the desperate boys hot wet ass.

Momiji arched his back and gasped as he felt himself being filled by the boys huge, thick cock. Ryo's ear probing was doing a number on him. The small boy convulsed in ecstacy his voice echoed through the room.

Toji fought to hold the boy in place, waiting for his turn, he was startled when Ryo took his arm as he sat up , "Help me turn him over..."

Momiji could hardly understand the words, and began to pant when Kazuma burried himself as far as he could in the little boys ass.

The three carefully turned Momiji over, onto his knees and elbows.

Ryo quickly unbuttoned Toji's pants and motioned for his friend to finish the job, "Momiji, it's your turn to do something."

Momiji's eyes fluttered open to see the throbbing cock before him, he immediately took the member in hand and began to lick and suckle the head. May all his juvenile practice prove successful.

Toji let out a low moan as the boy stated to do wonders on him.

Kazuma was starting back into a careful rhythm, Momiji's ass was so tight, he knew that he wouldn't last too long.

Ryo sat back and watched, "Damn..." what a sight, he looked around the dressing room for somethign to make things more interesting, "hmmm..." his eyes fell on a bunch of clamps with stings of feathers on them, Perfect! He took them and went to Momiji, who was taking the fool lengths of both Kazuma and Toji

Momiji almost choked when he felt the clamps bite down hard on his nipples, but he quickly regained himself and continued deep throating Toji's cock, he was fighting hard to not orgasm just yet.

"What's going on in here?" The shadow of an adult stretched over them.

All of the boys froze in place until Momiji spasmed in an orgasm.

The other three boys turned sheet white.

Three hours later, Momiji was sitting in Hotori's office.

"Expelled? For What?" Shigure looked at Hari, utterly surprised that the boy could get in so much trouble.

Hotori looked over at the boy who sat not too far away in his boxer shorts, "Why don't you tell him, Momiji, since you don't have anything better to do?"

"Hari, I honestly don't see what's so wrong," he threw his hands behind his head innocently.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding," Shigure smiled, trying to lighten the growing tension in the room.

"He was caught having a group orgy in a dressing room in the school auditorium..." Hotori gave Shigure a short glance.

Shigure's blinked, "Oh..."

Momiji stood up suddenly, "So what Hari? Can't I grow up? I'm a boy. I'm 16. I'm going to have sex one day-"

"At school is unacceptable!" Hotori stood up, towering over the small boy, "What am I going to tell your father? How can I explain to him that you were expelled from school because you were caught having unprotected sex with three other boys?"

Shigure's mouth dropped.

Momiji's eyes watered as he looked up at the person he respected most, "I-I didn't know..." he began to chock as he frantically wiped at his streaming tears, "I don't know...I'm sorry Hari!" he began to sob.

Hotori sighed, his whole body seemed to relax and surrender to the crying boy in front of him, "I'm sorry, I'll talk to your principal tomorrow and see if I can do anything," he rested his hand on Momiji's head, "Now stop your crying."

Shigure blinked as he watched his friends reaction to their young cousins outburst, "He is the rabbit of the zodiac, Hari, you can't blame him after all, it is the curse. I'm sure if he was a normal child he would never commit such an act."

Hotori shook his head, "That isn't saying much about yourself then, does it? But you're right, we have the curse to blame, especially after taking in consideration the previous rabbits of the zodiac."

"And that's what you can tell Momiji's father," Shigure smiled, "Well, I'll be off, I've got to be home before the kids,"

Hotori looked at Shigure, "you better hurry then."

"That was the first time..." Momiji sat in a chair, Shigure sat close by, taking notes.

Shigure smiled, "So you had a taste and had to have more?"

Momiji shook his head, "No, not exactly, you see..."

-------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

This is my attempt at a hardcore sex-fiend Momiji fic. I never see those, and we need more! More corrupted Momiji Fics! Give me lots of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"... Like a Rabbit"

Chapter 2

This is a pretty dirty chapter, big warning on masturbation and hardcore sex. MomijixHimself and HatorixMomiji time guys. Enjoy.

"Momiji, is it true?" Hotsuharu sat under a tree outside hotori's house, "Did you really get gang banged in the dressing room?

Momiji wasn't too far away, for the past three days, the cow seemed to be avoiding him, before the incident he knew Haru had some sort of growing feeling for him, "I wouldn't call it a gang bang, only one of the guys got to fuck me."

Haru blinked, surprised about that answer, "You're lucky one of them knew how to!" he quickly regained himself.

"Haru, that's mean," Momiji protested.

"Whatever. If I knew you were ready, I would have given you a few poundings long ago," Haru ran his fingers back through his hair, there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Momiji sighed, "It's not too late..."

Haru looked away, "Give me a few days."

Momiji nodded.

The rest of the day nothing else was said, but after Haru left, Momiji continued to think about it. Not just about Haru, but about getting banged again. It was a problem he had every day since the dressing room incident, and it got even worse when night fell. Just a tingle during the day, a constant lingering feeling of want that tainted everything that could remotely be used sexually. At night it was even worse, fire seemed to lap at his loins, and he would masturbate and masturbate until he was too tired to move, but would have to endure the burn.

After a silent dinner, Momiji practically staggered to his room, panting. His legs felt like jello beneath him, "Oh god..." he fell to his bedroom floor and kicked the door close, and then off came his pants. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, everything seemed to be throbbing in want. He started to finger himself gently, but despite his efforts in the area that seemed to be begging for it most, it was useless, his small fingers wouldn't do it for him. So, leaving one finger in as far as he could, he began to stroke his manhood, almost ferociously, he panted and cried under his breath, his feet were pressed against the door in a squatting position against it, as he worked vigorously.

Footsteps sounded up the hallway. Hatori. They stopped Momiji's door.

That was enough to throw Momiji into an orgasm, something about getting caught always seemed to add that extra push to get him over the edge. He bit his lip to try to keep from crying out but it was useless, it came out as a long, strained, whimper. His hand bounced off his bucking pelvis up his cum covered staff hitting the head of his penis just right and sent him into another spiral of pleasure, this time he let out a loud broken moan.

The footsteps began moving a long at a quick pace. Leaving the small boy alone to his business.

Momiji rolled on his stomach. His hand cupping his softening member, he begin to hump into the wet digits, "I've got to...I've just got to find something..." he panted as he crawled over to his bed, he was hard again and ready for another round.

Hours passed and the poor boy lay on his side, drool running down the crack in his panting lips, his tongue peaking out every so often like a dog. His stomach was crusted with semen, but by this time he was only cumming dry. He wanted more somehow. SOMEHOW!

He rolled over on his stomach, back arched, and ass in the air, he wiped the sweat from his face in frustration. Running a finger inside, he began to gasp, he wanted more! Deeper! It wasn't enough, and after several minutes, he gave up in agony. He couldn't sleep like this, he felt like he was going insane.

He looked around the room for something bigger, but found nothing, so he left his room, shaking and hard as a rock, to look in Hari's office. He searched the room, crying and panting, he was beginning to panic.

"Momiji..." Hatori had been standing at the doorway for at least five minutes, watching as the boy searched in frustration.

Momiji jumped, surprized, "H-hari!" he fell to his knees positively ashamed, he couldn't bring himself to look at the Hari, almost in fear of the craving he was beginning to feel for the older man, "I'm sorry Hari, I-I can't sleep, I don't know what to do. It hurts so much, and I can't stop... it's been hours... and I just have to..."

Hotori examined the naked teenager, "I've got medicine, it'll be alright."

Momiji nodded and began to pant as the dragon helped him into a seat, "I need something Hari..." the boys skin seemed hot to the touch.

"I'll find something..." Hatori swallowed hard, his attraction for the boy wasn't helping the situation, the sounds echoing from the kids room earlier rang through his mind. He was hard now, and the robe wasn't hiding anything.

Momiji's eyes followed that spot in Hari's robe as the doctor made his way around the room, he seen Hotori naked several times, and knew well that the man was well equipped, "Uhn, Hari..." he couldn't help but moan, "Why don't you just do me, you're horny, right?"

Hatori froze in his steps, "That's out of the question, you're underage, besides, it's the curse talking. I'm getting you medicine," that was the truth, if he had been around the boys age he would have pounced his ass for sure! But he was older and much more mature then that, and able to control himself.

"I don't care, Hari, you're so sexy... you've always turned me on, I just want you so badly..." Momiji was half lying, but he was growing desperate, "I'm really tight... oh, you're so big, I could come just thinking about your hard cock throbbing in my ass..." he licked his fingers, running them over his moist entrance.

Hatori bit his lip hard at the boys words, but his glance back at him pushed the right button, his eyes were wide, he looked away, "No... I can't" he tried his best to shake it off. He didn't get sex very often, and he knew how much of a monster he could become, if he went out of control... he could probably break this this boy.

Momiji pouted and walked over to the older man, a tube of lube lay on the counter in front of them, he smiled and hopped onto the counter, pulling Hotori into a sloppy kiss, his fingers roaming down into the robe rubbing the mans chest and sensitive nipples, the rabbits feet gently knocking against the dragon's hard cock just enough to drive the man into a blinded lust. Momiji broke the kiss and looked into Hatori's eyes, "I think you can..." he suddenly bit down hard on his neck.

Hatori's eyes were void of everything but lust, he pushed the small boy down hard on the counter. Enslaved in the moment, without any control over his body he let out a low growl.

Momiji blinked in shock. What had he done? He handed he barely vacant man the tube of lube, hoping he'd register enough to prep them both before he had his way.

Hatori blinked for a second, _So this is the curse of the rabbit, _that was his last intellectual thought before he squirted the lube in one hand, coating himself and then the boy.

Momiji's heart raced, he never seen Hatori like this, the mans eyes were glazed over and he seemed out of control, but before he knew it, the man was thrusting inside him, "AH! Hari!" the dragons cock hit his G spot several times, almost immediately, "Ahh!" his back arched as he let out a scream.

Hatori was in and out of reality, but finally managed a deep and rough kiss on the young boys beautifully ajar mouth. He dipped his tongue in and began to slow his pace as he savored the taste.

Momiji let his tongue dance with the older mans, he was in total ecstacy, the previous event with the three boys was nothing compared to this!

Shigure sat in front of his lap top typing away when the close howl of a dog brought his eyes up from his work, he listened carefully, "Hatori's..." he blinked and sat back in thought, "... This can't be good..."

Momiji gasped for air beneath the panting Hatori, he was exhausted, and felt now that he was satisfied for the night.

Hatori stirred at last and looked down at the half lidded eyes of the boy, and forced a brutal kiss, as he

broke the kiss he bit the boys lip hard, making the rabbit whimper and squeal. Hotori licked the blood that began to run.

Momiji blinked. It wasn't over... and from the look in Hatori's eyes, it wasn't going to be too pleasant.

Letting out a sigh the boy took his own penis in hand and stroked.

Maybe this was what he needed...

In that case, he would be ready and willing.

"Give me all you got, Hari," He licked his lip and gasped as he was forced over on his stomack over the counter, the man entered and vigorously pounded, "Harder!" Momiji cried and sobbed. It hurt, worse then anything he had ever felt, but at the same time, his body was crying for it, wanting more and more...


	3. Chapter 3

"... Like a Rabbit"

Chapter 3

Alright, the 3rd chapter, I hope you guys like it! For some reason I'm having issues uploading on I had to upload this as a notepad doc. It's pretty rediculous! I hope you guys can bare with me with this problem, I'm going to try to have a chapter out every tuesday, since that's the day World of Warcraft is down for updates, and that's about the only time I have nothing to do, I'm either at work or playing with my BF or playing WOW, some life.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Ayame last talked to Hotori. 3 days since the doctor answered his phone, at least, but Ayame had called several times, as he usually did every day. Hotori always answered, he at least did that much. So after three days the snake was naturally worried. As he approached the door of the house, he noticed there wasn't any sound, only a low thumping sound. 

_Very strange_, Ayame thought as he knocked, there were at least _SOME_ normal sounds. Usually the scratching of a pencil on paper, some news over the radio, the fan blowing. He waited a minute after knocking, but not even the sound of footsteps sounded, just the low thumping still.

As he went to knock again a soft whimper echoed from inside, "Momiji?" He whispered, that's definitely who it sounded like, and then the thumping stopped, "Momiji! Are you all right? Where's Hari? Is he there?"

No answer.

Ayame blinked, his heart almost stopping, as a rush of memories of similar events from the past flashed through his mind, "No. . ." He knew he was overly dramatic sometimes, but . . . "Oh god, no," tears stung his eyes and began to fall.

_It was summer break. Always the gang's favorite time of the year. Ayame was on his way to spend the night at the Soma vacation home with Gure and Hari, they had saved up all their money for the year and couldn't wait. He was arriving 2 days later then the others, because his grandmother chose a very convenient time to visit._

_ The silver haired beauty let out a sigh as he stepped off the bus and made his way up to the home. It was such a beautiful day, he just had to enjoy the rest of what was left of it. Highschool was just around the corner and he couldn't wait._

_ After the long walk and greeting from the keepers of the house he stood outside the room, "Wow you guys are quiet," he giggled, he had asked the lady if they were in, and she said that they hadn't left for the past couple days, so he let himself in._

_ The room was a mess, clothes thrown everywhere, and the smell, he gasped, it smelled like blood and something strange and sharp. He looked toward the bedroom, the door was open, inside was a mess, clothes littered the room, and someone lay on the floor, only his hand was visible._

_ Ayame rushed over, "Shigure!" his friends eyes were open and blank, his breath shallow and forced. Ayame's eyes wandered down the boys body. Bruises and bites, cuts everywhere, blood and what Ayame guessed was semen, crusted the young dog's ass and thighs, "Oh, god . . . what happened?" he was raped, but by who, "Hari!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, what had this Rapist done to his friend? He was afraid to find out._

_ Ayame looked up to meet the glaring eyes of his friend, "H-Hari!" He jumped back in fear._

_ Hari licked his lips, blood staining them, his hand fell on his blood-stained penis, stroking erotically._

_ "How could you Hari? How could you do this to him?" He was sobbing._

_ Hari stalked over to the smaller boy, his eyes vacant of feeling, he simply pushed Ayame onto the floor and ripped his clothes off with an unnatural strength._

_ Ayame struggled, trying his hardest to get away, "No, Hari, plea-" he was cut off when the dragon boys fist snapped forward into his jaw. His head spun and for a second he didn't know which way he was facing, his sight blurring and growing dark._

_ Hari forced the boys legs up over his shoulders, examining the tight entrance. He suddenly forced a finger in, his eyes waiting for Ayame's reaction._

_ The silver haired boy didn't move. Despite the burning pain in his asshole, only silent tears answered. Shigure was much bigger then Ayame, if the dog didn't stand a chance, neither did he. He didn't want to move, his body was growing heavy and his mind was ready to go to better places. Ayame shook his head, that wasn't the self he knew, he was much more determined in life then this. He didn't know what had caused his friend to suddenly flip out, but he had to put an end to it. He was the snake, he could wiggle out of anything! His legs wrapped around Hari's neck, "Stop it right now!" and with all the strength in his body he forced Hari, sideways to the floor._

_ Hari wasn't about to stand for it, his finger wasn't inside now, but his hand went for the smaller boy's balls grasping hard._

_ Ayame screamed, crippling against the painful grip. He had to stop it! He lifted his body just enough to start pounding his fist into Hari's face, "Fucking low! You mother fucker!" he didn't stop, he kept swinging, "Wake the fuck up! This isn't you!" He sobbed._

_ What happened next? Ayame couldn't remember, he only remembered waking up._

_ Hari cried, "What have I done? Oh god..." blood was flowing from his nose, he looked over at the now conscious boy, "Ayame... I'm sorry..."_

_ Ayame jumped into the taller boys arms and sobbed, "Hari!"_

_ They both cleaned Shigure, the boy was gone mentally. He would never be the same after that, they tried for several days to get him to even respond, trying to fix the damage that was done. Keeping it a secret from the outside words. By the last day the physical wounds were healed, even the bruises were barely visible, but his eyes failed to meet those of his friends, and whenever the dragon came near he'd shudder and sometimes faint._

_ Hari didn't want to do it, but he didn't want to leave his friend broken. Ayame and he both agreed that they'd keep it a secret, and so they went on and erased Shigure's memories of that week, replacing them with the fake memories of a well enjoyed summer. But Hari and Ayame would always remember. Another curse, they'd have to live with for the rest of their lives._

Ayame slammed open the door to meet a similar scene from before, everything was trashed, chairs were on their sides, clothes littered the floor, it was dark, and it smelled.

He walked through the house toward Hotori's room where he started to hear the thumping noise again, the door was ajar, and he slowly opened it.

Momiji straddled on Hatari's cock, riding the older man vigorously.

Hatori's fingers dug into the boys legs, as he growled in pleasure.

Ayame blinked, "Momiji..."

The boy looked back at Ayame, his eyes full of lust, "Aya-san..." he panted.

Hari didn't seem to notice, he had the same vacant look in his eyes, but he also looked exhausted beyond all reason.

Momiji climbed off and went to get off the bed, only to collapse on the floor.

Ayame rushed to the boy's side, "Momiji, are you all right?"

Momiji smiled, "No . . . I need more . . ." he pulled Ayame into a tired kiss.

Ayame pulled away, what the hell was going on? He looked at the boy's eyes, the little boy was still there, but innocence no longer reflected from them, lust radiated from him, so strong that Ayame couldn't help the stiffening in his pants.

Momiji smiled, "Help me Ayame," he fumbled with the slender mans pants.

Ayame blinked and fell back onto the floor, his pants were around his ankles, his hard dick peeking out from the flaps of his clothing.

Momiji immediately crawled over, lapping up the length of the older mans staff.

Ayame moaned as the boy took his entire member in his mouth, suckling, his tongue wiggling up and down from base to tip, "AH!" he placed his hand on the boy's bobbing head, "I-I'm no better . . ." he sighed in pleasure as the child preformed wonders, his rationality left him, and he gave into the soft motions of the boy. He reached behind the small boy, gently fingering the moist and ready opening.

Momiji sat up and gasped as he moved against Ayame's fingers, "Ah . . ." he looked up at the snakes beauty, his hand still working on the warm cock, "Aya-san . . . let me get on you . . ."

Ayame slowly withdrew his fingers, panting, and lay back on his elbows, his cock throbbed in need as Momiji's delicate hands left it, the little boy quickly crawled up to his lap and lowered himself down the vessel.

Momiji gasped and licked the man's neck, gently nipping the flesh every so often as he began to move up and down.

Ayame moaned, he knew this was wrong, but couldn't bring himself to tell the boy to stop, he couldn't bring himself to speak at all, he was in utter shock of the turn about of the situation. Hatori lay on the bed snoring, he was a mess of sweat and cum. What happened? Hari was obviously not there, he was the Hari he had encountered before when he was young. Momiji seemed different, he wasn't traumatized, he wasn't on the floor raped and bleeding, there were a few bruises, but he was still willing and begging for more sex. The Momiji Ayame remembered was seemingly innocent, not like this. What was going on? It was too much to handle, so the snake gave in. That nice place was approaching again, along with the darkness, the little bit of sanity left in him began slip away, he no longer cared what he was doing, what Momiji was doing and what was going to happen.

Momiji moaned softly, "Oh, Aya!" he began to orgasm as waves of passion pulsated through his body.

Ayame looked at him, his eyes filled with pleasure, "That's right, little one... come for me..." he grasped the boys small member and stroked it as the boy orgasmed. He pulled Momiji close and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, gently sweeping it through and letting it dance with the smaller boy's, the world was cooler now, and the weight on his shoulders didn't seem to exist. He took the boy by the hips and began quickening Momiji's motions.

Momiji cried out loud, "OH!" his body was spasming uncontrollably, "Faster! Faster!"

Ayame did as the boy said bouncing the boy on his cock at an amazing speed, he felt his climax approaching and let it wash over him, "Ah!" he went limp suddenly. What had he done? His hand cupped his mouth as his eyes went wide, "Oh god..." he pushed the boy off and stood up, "oh god! Oh god!" panic hit him hard and he began to weep.

Momiji blinked, "What's wrong Aya?" he didn't understand, or atleast his lust shielded him from any understanding of the limits that were being broken.

Ayame pulled up his pants and ran to Hatori's side and took some clothes from the mans drawer and quickly dressed him, "I've got to get you out of here." he was moving a million miles a minute. Quickly moving from the now dressed man to the little boy.

Momiji had a shirt and boxers on in an instant, both forced on by the hurried man, "Aya?" the man took both of them and Hatori's keys, no words were said, he only led the two out of the house and into the car, Ayame took off as quick as he could, "I've got to get him out of here..." his only concern was Hatori, nothing else mattered now. Only the little rationality left made him stop at Shigure's house.

"Get out," Ayame demanded as he looked at the boy though the rare-view mirror, "Tell Shigure that you have to stay a while with him, Hatori had to leave for an emergency."

Momiji hurried out of the car. Just as he closed the door, the car sped off. It had all happened so quickly, not even 10 minutes had passed between Aya's orgasm and his stepping out of the car. He looked at the house and sighed, he was a little embarrassed to have to show up in Hari's shirt and boxers, but he walked to the house anyway, his body tired and aching, tears streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
